The Song Of The Pure
by roseimagine
Summary: (AU) In an act of redemption Priest Seto safeguards the life of Safiya who was accused for a crime she did not commit. Soon Safiya starts to develop feeling for Seto who might not yet be ready to open his heart. But when Safiya is in peril once more it maybe just enough for emotions to spark.
1. Prologue: Rescued

**Seto Kaiba has always been my favorite character in the yugioh series, so to portray him in a love story is both an honor and a challenge.**

**This is and AU story, so it is somewhat different to the yugioh we all know and love but it's still has many of the original character.**

**This is a small piece of a grand tale I have prepared, please provide feedback so I know if I should continue or not. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue: Rescued<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Safiya was weak barley managing to work on a carving she was given to make, her senses were slipping, and she had not eaten well in all many days. When something struck her back, making it sting. She fell to her knees unable to continue and felt countless more strikes to her back which caused her to fall face front on the dirt, too weak to do anything.

When a figure appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of her, covering her - stopping the man who had been beating her. Everything had become quiet as he turned to look at her; she was laying face front, her turquoise eyes moist from the pain.

Seto knelt next to her his blue eyes filled with compassion. This had reminded him so much of his beloved but despondently deceased Kisara - he felt compelled to help this poor girl who reminded him so much of her.

He covered her with his cape and scooped her up in his strong arms. No one dared to interfere with his actions. Seto walked with Safiya in his arms, he looked down at her; she was solemn, still and so fragile. Seto felt a strong but strange feeling overcome him: he needed to protect her.


	2. Healed

**Finally, had the chance to write this chapter in, thanks for all the reads and support last chapter! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Healed<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Seto rushed Safiya to his home, a place that was given to him inside the palace and near a sanctuary where they paid homage to the Gods. Seto got off his chariot and rushed inside, Safiya was still unconscious when they arrived.

He placed Safiya on his bed face down, she was still motionless but her breathing was forced. There was a great number of lash marks on her back. She had large, bleeding cuts interlacing across her high to lower back. Just then a female rushed into the room, "I saw you young master come in and good gracious, sons of the pharaohs! What happened to her!" She said kneeling next to Safiya. Aui was a middle aged woman with a motherly personality, she was also the caretaker of Seto's home.

"I need you to go get Mera, Aui he's the only one that can help her." Seto said his eyes focused on Safiya.

"Right away." She ran out of the room in a rush leaving Seto standing there then Safiya started to squirm and groan. She grabbed the tips of the covers scrunching them in her hand; the pain was becoming intense once more.

"Just hold on a little long, the healer will be her in a moment." Seto said as he came to stand above her. Safiya's eyes opened slowly, she thought she had dreamed that someone had saved her but now she believed it – she was saved. She was away from that cell she had spent many cold nights in, away from the man with a dark glare, the man that had a whip in his possession – he who did not hesitate to harm another.

"Why… why did you help me?" Safiya glanced up meeting Seto's profound gaze. Her voice was only a whisper and she struggled as she spoke suppressing a scream that was high in her throat.

"I sensed no evil presence within you and you were being maltreated for no reason." He said with disgust. Of course Seto wasn't telling her the complete truth, he wasn't about to admit a force unknown to him drew him towards her and that she reminded him of his Kisara.

The force that drew him was in the form of a dream; each night he would wander through a prison guided by a blue, orb-shaped floating flame and it would stop in front of a cell. There was someone with red hair with their back turned. As soon as he saw Safiya, it must be her - who else has hair that shines red like the ruby gem?

"I am eternally grateful for your… kindness." She smiled but Seto could tell she was hanging on to consciousness by a thread; a man can stand a whipping but accompanied with great pain afterwards, now a woman as delicate as she was – it is something unbearable.

The room door opened and in came Mera who was an older man; silver hairs cover all of his head, he had a long beard, wore a white robe and carried a basket. Aui followed close behind him, she carried a bowl filled with water and a couple of cloths hanging from her forearm.

"Poor dear." Aui commented as she saw Safiya breathing heavily, her eyes were moist and there were beads of sweat rolling from under her deep red hairline.

"I am Mera, I will do my best to heal you." Safiya nodded softly. Mera looked through his basket and took out some long leaves, "First Aui you must clean the wound before I apply the aloe leaves." He instructed. Aui took one of the many cloths and soaked it in the water. She then sat next to Safiya on the bed and started to clean.

Much of the blood was dry but some of it was still flowing from the wounds, Aui couldn't help but grimace when she saw the cloth soak up the blood. Seto was simply watching but there was much anger in his eyes.

"That should be enough Aui." Mera said as he finished crushing the leaves in a spare bowl he had. He then grabbed a handful of the crushed leaves and sprinkled it over Safiya's back. It had a fresh sensation at the beginning but then it stung making Safiya grip on the cover tighten, she had already clenched her teeth – she did not want to make a scandal. "Aloe's leaf will clean the wound preventing infection and stop the blood from flowing." He said looking at Seto, "She needs a lot of rest and I will have to come once more tonight to apply a new layer of aloe to her wounds."

"I am thankful healer," Safiya choked out.

Mera nodded her way a signaled Seto to follow him. When they were out the door Mera handed a small satchel to Seto, "These are feverfew petals if she has a fever or the pain becomes too much for her have her chew 2 to 3 petals. I will try to come later today, good day Seto." He said bowing slightly.

"Good day as well." Seto responded back as he opened the door for Mera. As soon as Mera left Seto was about to close the door when he noticed two of his friends coming. Shada was walking up the stairs accompanied by Isis. Shada seemed upset but Isis's semblance was calm.

"Where have you been Seto?" Shada asked coming into the house, Isis waited at the door, "we have waited for you." He said urgency in his tone.

"I had another matter to resolve, I will be there as soon as I can." Seto wanted to see Safiya one last time before he left.

"Very well then but make haste, there is much to discuss on the matter." The Sacred Guardians were having a reunion regarding the Pharaoh's security. Mahad who was in charge of keeping the Pharaoh safe by tapping into the power of his millennium ring was having trouble controlling it. So the guardians were going to discuss a temporary means of defense.

Shada left giving Seto a nod as he went through the door, "Isis are you coming?"

"I will be there in a moment, go on ahead." She said still looking at Seto. As the sound of Shada's footsteps deceased, Isis spoke again a light smile in her expression, "that was a noble thing you did."

"You saw?" Seto said surprised for an instant but then he remembered that Isis's millennium necklace permitted her to see into the future.

"I saw that you would be late because of her." She said calmly.

"Well I'll be there soon enough." Seto did not like to be rushed, his affairs came first.

Isis nodded his way and turned around but then she stopped in her tracks "I know and by the way," She said just turning her head to peer at him, "you will not need to give her the feverfew petals; she is a strong spirit and will heal with the correct care."

Seto was relieved to hear that but he would make sure that Aui kept an eye on Safiya. He went to the room nearly bumping into Aui who had a cup in her hand. "It's as if this poor girl wasn't given water at all, this was her fifth cup. At this rate she could drink the Nile." She commented.

Seto let Aui pass by, he walked quietly into the room. The only noise audible was Safiya's slow and even breathing, she was sound asleep. He brushed softly, strands of hair that had fallen on her face and to his surprise she was a foreign beauty. Her long black eyelashes had a strange but beautiful contrast to her ivory skin.

"Why do I feel linked to you?" Safiya stirred slightly but her expression remained peaceful, Seto smiled and gently stroked the side of her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you readers think, I appreciate feedback! :D<strong>

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**The95will: **Thanks Will for the review, I know Kaiba is just so awesome, I'm pretty sure I answered your question in the PM, hope this chapter was to your liking too :D

**TheWierdOtaku21: **Thanks so much I appreciate the review. Well I was just testing out if readers would like the concept but now chapter are usually longer. I loved the name Safiya too when I saw it and the meaning of the name is pure. I hope you liked this chapter too ;)

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment, it helps me to grow as a writer and lets me know if I'm doing a good job or if I need to improve!**

**till next update**

**-roseimagine**


	3. Unacceptable

**So happy to be finally updating this story! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unacceptable<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

Everyone seemed relieved as they saw Seto arrive although Isis had already mentioned to everyone that Seto was caught in an important matter and that he would becoming shortly. His father Akunadin had a face of displeasure and distain as soon as he caught sight of Seto entering the room.

"Excuse the detention," All the sacred Guardian excluding Seto's father stood from their seats as an act of respect an welcome towards Seto. Seto beckoned everyone to sit down before he did.

Akunadin had the displeasure expression during the entire meeting and not to mention his gaze of fury was in Seto's direction. Seto could see his father making this face at him but disregarded it and continued to listen to Mahad's idea of security although, he knew perfectly well that after the meeting, his father would want to have a word with him. And Seto knew far to well that from that distain in his look it would not be a pleasant conversation.

"So we will double the guards at the main entrances, set other guards over to possible entrances and one of my students will be placed with each group of guards stationed. Does everyone agree?" Mahad finished saying, making eye contact with each guardian.

"Agreed." They all said in unison. They bid each other farewell and left the Guardian Conference Chamber one by one until just Seto and his father were left. I'd better just get this matter over with, Seto thought approaching his father.

He walked to where Akunadin was seated, his father was pensive - his gaze seemed to transcend through the real world. "Seto word has reached me that you have personally visited the lower level cells." Akunadin said still seated and not facing Seto.

"I did." Seto responded simply.

"Explain to me then, what was the leader of the Sacred Guardians doing there?" Akunadin voiced said going up a tone in stress and unbelief.

"I was making sure everything was in order." Seto responded.

"Really was that all?!" Akunadin got up from his chair facing his son, "Do you take me for a fool?! I know you rescued a girl. Of all rash behavior!" He stressed.

"If you know the truth then why do you question me?" Seto asked sharply, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

Akunadin took a deep breath, he wanted to understand why his son had acted this way, "Why did you do it? Did she promise you something in return for her salvation?" He was looking at Seto with utter disapproval.

"Nothing like what you are implying father." Seto responded, offended by the suggestion.

"Lower level criminals are there hidden for the reason that they cannot be saved, their souls are stained and clouded with darkness." He sighed. "There is no salvation." He made sure that every word in that sentence was clear, "you must take her back." Akunadin said with a tone of finality.

"She is innocent. I sensed no darkness." Seto argued.

"Something is clouding your thoughts my son, are you already smitten with her?" Akunadin accused. When Seto did not responded he pushed a little further, "Is this yet another infatuation like the one you had with that white haired witc-"

"That's enough father!" Seto interjected, "I will speak no more of this." He said turning around and heading for the door, "I will prove her innocence." Seto said but only loud enough for himself to hear. They were words of reassurance, he would do it - even if he had known Safiya for only a few hours. There was nothing but innocence and humility emitting from her .

"We will see my son." Akunadin said in whisper while massaging his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

Seto walked through the empty, vast grand halls all the way back to his estate which was just on the other side of the main palace. He arrived just as Mera was leaving. "Her wounds are already looking much better, I simply changed the aloe covering." Mera stopped to say as he saw Seto stepping in. Seto bid Mera a goodnight and he continued to walk towards the kitchen where Aui was huddled over a large pot.

"Young master you have returned, supper is almost ready." She said taking a sip of the soup in her large cooking spoon.

"Very well Aui." Seto said going back to his room. As he entered he noticed that Safiya was laying face down and asleep. Her mending was also done more professionally as well, he could see there were cloths wrapped around her back placed securely, it helped conceal and protect the wounds.

He placed the millennium rod onto a table that was designed just to keep it safe and in place, he also took off his khepresh crown exposing his brown, shoulders length hair. He placed it inside a wardrobe.

"She was worried for your well being when she woke up." Aui said entering the room with a warm bowl of soup in her hands. Seto smiled briefly at the thought but quickly regained his serious disposition. "Young master your food is served at the table."

"Thank you Aui." Seto said walking out of the room.

Safiya was awakened by Aui, she shook her lightly and Safiya opened her eyes in a dreamily fashion just in time to get a groggy vision of Seto and she smiled. She couldn't tell if he smiled back as he left but all the same she was happy to have him return with no apparent problem.

Seto left the room content and began to eat when there was a strong knock at the main door. "Who could it possibly be at this hour?" Seto contemplated. He got up to open the door when his father rushed right past him and not only that but he was accompanied but four other soldiers. "What is the meaning of this?" Seto said confused and upset.

"Where is the girl?" Akunadin asked.

"I thought I made it clear to you father, you are not going to take her." Seto stated.

"Fine I'll look for her myself." He said walking by Seto once more towards his room. Seto stood blocking the way into the room, Akunadin stopped in his tracks.

"Seto step out of the way." He ordered.

"I demand you stop this father."

"I really didn't want to ever do this to you son but you have left me no choice." Akunadin tapped into the power of his millennium eyes and froze Seto where he stood. Akunadin and his soldiers pushed right past him.

Aui yelled and dropped the soup, trying to protect Safiya as well but she was also frozen on the spot. "I will not permit dark sorcery befall my son again, you are going back to where you belong witch." Akunadin said looking directly at Safiya.

Safiya could sense what was coming, they were going to take her back into that dark, cold world underground. Aui could only watch in horror as the soldiers grabbed Safiya by the arms and dragged her out of bed and onto the floor. Seto was frozen and his back was to all the commotion he could only hear what was going on.

Safiya was to weak to fight any of the soldiers off, one soldier grabbed her arm another her other arm and they dragged her on her knees out of the room. Seto could only watch this happen the strength of the millennium eye holding him down, if he had only had the millennium rode at his disposal this could have all been avoided he thought furiously in his mind... Safiya sagged her head in defeat as she was now being dragged through the front door and Seto could only watch helplessly as this happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you readers enjoyed it! :D <strong>

**Let me know what your thoughts were! **

**Oh and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**-roseimagine**


End file.
